1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a crystal device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a crystal resonator, which can manufacture a crystal resonator through wafer level packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a crystal device is a device in which, when an external voltage is applied thereto, a crystal blank in the crystal resonator oscillates due to a piezoelectric effect and thus generates a frequency through the oscillation. The crystal resonator allows for a stable frequency and thus is utilized in an oscillation circuit of, e.g., a computer or a communication device. Also, this crystal resonator, when upgraded to, e.g., a voltage controlled crystal oscillator (VCXO), a temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO), an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO), enables a frequency to be adjusted more precisely. For this reason, the crystal resonator used as a core component providing a reference for every signal.
Recently, a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is diversified and complicated in function, accordingly requiring components thereof to be smaller and thinner.
However, the related art process for manufacturing the crystal oscillator has limitations in miniaturizing a package product, i.e., a final product.